S
Kids World in Selena is a new upcoming movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube & Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 1961, a young Abraham Quintanilla and his band "The Dinos" are rejected by a white restaurant owner for an audition due to their "Whites Only" policy. They then perform to a Mexican audience at a nightclub called "Lerma's", but a riot ensues when they sing "We Belong Together". In 1981, Abraham is married to Marcela Samora and now has three kids. When his young daughter Selena sings with him while he is playing the guitar one day, he is amazed by her singing voice and decides to manage a band called "Selena y los Dinos" with Selena as the lead singer, his son A.B. on bass, and his other daughter Suzette on drums. He soon opens a restaurant and there Selena sings in front of the customers, and is warmly received. Unfortunately, the Quintanilla family goes bankrupt and loses the restaurant. They move to Corpus Christi, Texas to live with Abraham's brother. There, Selena performs at a carnival and is poorly received, but one day, while the family is on the beach, Marcela hears a song on the radio and teaches Selena about a rhythm called Cumbia, which helps her and her band become more popular.and was a slaveIn 1989, Selena surprises her father when she wears and creates her first bustier. He gets upset, but Selena convinces him that "it's a cool thing." Selena meets a guitarist, Chris Perez, who after joining the band, develops a friendship with her. Abraham does not approve of Chris after his former rock band members trash a hotel suite even though he greatly helped in making music for the band. While Selena performs in Monterrey, Mexico, the crowd gets wild. Selena calms them down by singing her hit "Como La Flor". Chris and Selena's friendship grows into love and when Abraham catches them hugging on their tour bus, the Big Bertha, he fires Chris from the band and harshly threatens a heartbroken Selena that if she continues seeing him, he will disband the Dinos.Selena and Chris continue seeing each other behind Abraham's back, but soon Selena becomes tired and tells Chris that she wants to marry him right away. In 1992, Selena and Chris elope secretly, but their marriage soon makes headlines on the radio. Selena goes to see her father, but he tells her that he is glad she did what she did, only wanting what was best for her (while at the same time tearfully confessing that he doesn't know how to let her go); also on the verge of tears herself, Selena comforts him. Chris is accepted into the Quintanilla family and returns to being the guitarist for Los Dinos.During one of Selena's live performances, Jose Behar (the head of EMI Latin) and his music associates tell Abraham that they want to make an English language album for Selena. In 1994, Selena opens her first boutique called "Selena Etc.", which her fan-club president Yolanda Saldívar manages, and her album Selena Live! wins a Grammy Award for Best Mexican-American album. As 1995 begins, she starts recording her crossover album, and Saldivar gives her a friendship ring, lying that it was only from her when it was really a gift from Selena's staff and her.Later, Selena finds out from her father that Yolanda was stealing money from the fan club and a lot of business records have gone missing. On March 9, Abraham, Selena, and Suzette confront Saldívar about the evidence. Saldivar denies knowing anything about the missing records and says that if given time, she can explain everything. Selena continues to achieve fame and her concert at the Houston Astrodome on February 26 attracts a record breaking crowd of 65,000. However, just one month later, on March 31, she is murdered by Saldivar. Saldivar is later arrested after a nine and a half hour standoff while Selena's fans, friends, and family are left grieving over her death.The film ends with footage of the real Selena and her fans holding a candlelight vigil while the song "Dreaming of You" plays. Video Memorable Quotes Trivia *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Ramona, Tina, Teddy, Walter, Daniel Cook, Emily Yeung, Scarlott, Isaiah, Richelle, Diego, Dora, Miss Rosa and her friends, Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Freddie, Sam, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Chantal, Otter, Ash and all their friends, Earl and his Famiy, Littlefoot and the Land Before Time gang, Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Sophie, Sky, Cool McCool, Bloom, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters will guest star in this film. Gallery 500px-Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver_Meets_Selena_(1997).jpg 281297_full.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films